


Nothing Vanilla

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Abby's birthday, she finds out just how Un-Vanilla Gibbs is. Gibbs/Abby/Tony pairing. Mentions of control and blood play. Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Vanilla

He knew her routine backward and forward. He took her to her birthday dinner, they split off, and a couple of hours later, she went to a club to dance the night away. She always went home first to change into clubbing clothes, having dressed up for their dinners out.

This year, he'd taken her to the Melting Pot, a high-end fondue restaurant. They'd shared a bottle of wine and had enjoyed a leisurely dinner in a pretty sedate and romantic setting. Nobody had looked twice at the woman in the flowing blood-red dress who had accompanied him. She had played demure and maybe a little coy, flirting with him, but never pushing too far. She seemed to know he was in a dangerous mood.

He dropped her off at her place and drove home, changing from his usual chinos and polo shirt into something more…fitting with what he was about to do. Which was completely blow Abby's mind. As he slipped on a black shirt that cost more than his entire work outfit, he smirked at himself in the mirror. Only one other person at NCIS knew his secret, and DiNozzo would never utter a word of it to anyone. Black knit boxers went on next and a pair of black dress pants and plain dress shoes finished the outfit.

Gibbs regarded himself in the mirror, knowing he looked damn good. The black, his skin tone, and his silver hair worked well together. Gibbs licked his lips, giving his expression a feral look, knowing Abby was bringing Tony along tonight. That would be extra satisfying.

He was back at her place before she left, hidden in the shadows cast over her rental house. Gibbs couldn't be sure what club she'd go to, so he'd follow. He only had to wait about ten minutes before she came out, wearing a black miniskirt and thigh-high boots. Her top was black and bared her creamy shoulders.

Gibbs groaned, balling his hand into a fist. She was so damned hot and he was sick of sitting on the sidelines and watching her play with boys. She needed a man. Him. He was going to take her on the ride of her life.

It was time Abby learned that Jethro Gibbs wasn't any ordinary man.

She pulled into a parking spot and paid the cover charge, winking at the bouncer. Jake and she had played a little a couple of years back and he watched out for her. It was nice to know someone like him was "on her six" as Gibbs put it, especially at a wild place like Blood Red.

Gibbs! Abby's stomach fluttered at the memory of Gibbs, her pussy leaking. There was something different about him tonight, his blue eyes deeper and more mysterious. He'd eaten more than usual and she'd noticed his mouth quirking up into a very sexy smile on more than one occasion. Yeah, they flirted, but this was something new. Something very intense.

Abby was glad Tony was coming to the club. She needed to tell him about this new development…and maybe they'd play later. Tony was a fun friend with benefits. He was damn good at the whole sex thing, and never expected anything beyond multiple orgasms with her. Sometimes, when she was feeling extra slutty, she had him tell her nasty stories about Gibbs, deep, dark fantasies about him taking Tony's blood as he fucked him.

Gibbs would make an awesome vampire. Abby just knew it. Too bad everyone knew vampires didn't exist. But it was such a hot fantasy and got Abby off like a rocket. She liked knowing that she and Tony found Gibbs equally hot, that Tony would fall to his knees and worship Gibbs' cock right alongside her.

And she bet he had a cock made for worshipping. Rumor had it that when they'd all had to decontaminate years ago, that McGee and Tony had gotten a look at Gibbs' cock. Neither of them would spill details, which was totally unfair 'cause she'd slept with both of them, and yet neither would talk about Gibbs' dick. When she had asked, McGee just turned bright red. Tony's eyes had lit up and his mouth had curved into that dirty smile, but even he hadn't said anything as she made hand motions for sizes. Not that they'd seen him erect. At least she hoped not. That would be too unfair!

God, the thought of Gibbs erect, naked, ready for her, made her pussy clench. She only had a thong on under her skirt and her thighs were already getting slick with her juices.

"Get yourself under control, Abbs," she told herself over the beat of the music. Tony wouldn't be here for a little while, so she was on her own for now. After ordering and downing a Red Bull and vodka, she asked the bartender, an old friend named Clyde, to hold her purse. There was music on, and she wanted to dance, even if it was alone.

As she lifted her arms over her head, her shirt pulled up, exposing her toned stomach. She'd been late to the party and had only gotten a belly button piercing a few years ago, the silver vampire fangs ending in ruby tips. It was unique and it was _so _her. She let her hair cascade over her shoulders, shaking it out. Tonight wasn't a pigtails kinda night. It was an Abby sex goddess kinda night.

She had never minded dancing alone, and stiffened right up when someone grabbed her by the waist. Even though he held her tight, she wasn't nervous yet. In fact, her nipples tightened to aching points when she felt the solid ridge of an erection against her back.

Abby catalogued the information she had. He was tall, maybe six feet, maybe six-one. He smelled so sexy, a cologne she didn't recognize, earthly and primal. Cock, larger than average and very hard. And clothes, designer. She could tell from the feel of the fabric against her abdomen.

He didn't say a word, just kept his hand above the waistband of her skirt, branding her bare skin. Her entire body was primed, juices flowing thickly, her nipples swollen to points that almost made her moan when her shirt rubbed over them. She'd never been so close to coming just by being held.

"Who are you?" she called over the music, but any response was swallowed by the pounding beat. He rocked her ass against his cock a few times and then his other hand came up to brush her hair off one bare shoulder.

Abby's entire body shook when he lowered his mouth, lips running up from her shoulder to her neck, a tooth scraping over an earlobe.

"Do you want to get fucked?" His words were spoken in an indistinct whisper. She had no idea of the timbre or accent, the words almost seemed as if they were telegraphed into her psyche.

"Yes," she said and then winced. She had no idea who he was or if he meant her any harm.

"Do you want me to taste?"

There was no way she'd heard him speak, but she found herself nodding anyway and when his mouth moved over her neck, she clenched his hand in her own, her orgasm winking at her over the horizon.

Rough hands, calluses. She knew those hands. _OHMYGOD_!

This was _Gibbs_ grinding against her ass!

"Gibbs!" she cried as he bit her and her orgasm crashed over her. The heel of his hand moved to her pubic bone and he ground in, pressing against her clit. Her head fell to the side, giving him easier access to her neck, the pleasure and pain washing over her in waves. Had he really bitten down? Was he really bleeding her?

Was this really Gibbs?

Abby twisted in his arms, her legs shaking. Her eyes wide, she stared into a pair of very familiar deep blue eyes. "Gibbs." She was trembling so hard that all she could do was clutch at his forearm for balance, not quite able to believe he was there. His arms stayed around her and she was thankful for the support.

It was Gibbs and yet it wasn't. Did he have an evil sex twin or something? The eyes and the face were the same, but the clothes…

Gibbs did not wear high-end stuff, not like this. It made sense to focus on the physical rather than the emotional first. She was a scientist after all. Her hand came up, smoothing over his shoulder, a fingertip stroking his throat. The clothes were designer, a far cry from his usual JC Penny's polo and chinos wear. They suited him, he looked damn good in them from what she could see.

"The devil wore Prada," she remarked, half to herself.

"Not the devil, Abbs."

She smirked, trying so hard to gain the upper hand here. But this was _Gibbs_! And he'd just made her come on a dance floor and he'd bitten her and not just a love nip either. And…and…it was GIBBS! And he never wore cologne but he did tonight and God he smelled good. And he was so hard against her.

This had to be some hinky-but-sexy nightmare. She was in her coffin and she was imagining this.

Wasn't she?

"You changed," she whispered, her voice wavering. She pushed lightly on his chest, needing space, needing to be away from that throbbing cock.

"That a problem?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. He was so cool under pressure. So…so Gibbs!

"N-no. I just wasn't expecting this." It wasn't like her to be struggling to find words, but she couldn't make sense of this. "I need a drink."

He nodded and she stumbled when he let her go. His hand grasped her elbow and Gibbs led her to the bar. She ordered a Red Bull and vodka and he got a bourbon. At least some things hadn't changed. He crowded her personal space, his body brushing against hers as he leaned over to snag his drink, his body heat branding her. She was going to embarrass herself soon with the way her pussy was so drenched.

She started to press her thighs together to gain any sort of stimulation. Mmm… By squeezing her legs together just right, there was delicious pressure on her swollen clit.

"You do that again and I'm putting you over my lap and spanking you 'til your ass is red. Then I'll fuck you so hard, you'll scream 'til you lose your voice."

She didn't know Gibbs could talk like that! He'd always given off the impression of being as vanilla as she expected a boss to be. His natural sex appeal was magnified by the clothes and cologne and whatever had changed in him.

She turned her head, intending to give him a snappy comeback, but when she locked eyes on his, his expression took her breath away. She was the prey and he was the hunter. And when he was done playing with her, he was going to eat her whole.

"Drink," he said, licking her earlobe. Then we dance. And fuck."

She tipped her drink back, gulping the contents down. She was in completely over her head but she couldn't wait to see what else the night had in store for her.

Gibbs watched the way her throat moved when she swallowed. His bite stood out sharply, a reddened crest against the cream of her skin. He was taking a lot of chances here, but for Abby he was willing to do so. When her gaze was locked on him, he snapped his fingers to get Clyde's attention. He and the bartender went way back and had worked together many times in Kin matters.

Clyde slipped a key into Gibbs' hand. "When DiNozzo gets here, send him in. You know the drill." He grabbed Abby's hand, plunking the empty glass on the counter. "You've had enough."

"Have not," she said, pouting.

"You're dying for a spanking, aren't you?" He gave her another penetrating look and was glad to see her entire body shake.

"If I am?"

"Be careful what ya wish for, Abbs."

He led her through the crowd of gyrating bodies, glad that she had chosen Blood Red for tonight's activities. It was Kin-owned and after midnight things tended to get a little wild. The private rooms were legendary and Gibbs had it on good authority that Abbs had never been in one before. Her luck was about to change.

"What are we…?"

"Private room."

"No way. Gibbs those are where they show people having sex. They're like thousands and thousands of dollars an hour and there's a waiting list. How did you…." She turned to look at him again and stopped speaking. He smirked. He needed to use his Talents on her more often.

"Talking too much." He unlocked the door, motioning her inside.

Abby stepped inside and gasped, looking around. She'd heard about these rooms, had seen them on the monitors and sometimes brightly lit above the dance floor. The music was somehow dampened. People did all sorts of things in these rooms. _She _was going to do things in this room. With Gibbs!

There was a bed, of course, and a few chairs. One wall was entirely made of glass and overlooked the mass of gyrating bodies. Abby drifted to the window, looking down, a part of her wishing that she was down there in familiar territory, while the other part of her was thrilled to be here. With Gibbs.

He came up behind her, pressing her against the glass, cool against her fevered flesh. "Gonna fuck you from behind once. Right here. So you're spread and they can see my shaft plunging inside you."

She tilted her head, looking at him. "Never knew you were anything but vanilla," she couldn't resist saying, a small smile curving her lips.

"Nothing vanilla about me, Abbs," he said, and his voice thickened somehow. He cupped the back of her neck, pressing her hard against the glass. She gasped, hoping it would hold their weight, and then his mouth was on hers and she wasn't thinking about anything but them.

Gibbs' kiss was a full-on possession of her mouth, his tongue driving deep, commanding her, tasting her, owning her. His teeth scraped so hard over her lip that he drew blood, and then sucked her lower lip until it was puffy. Her hands dug into his shoulders, her own tongue fighting for dominance. He wouldn't give her entry into his own mouth, which frustrated her.

Even though the feel of his muscular chest and hard cock against her were well worth any annoyance. Gibbs increased the pressure of his body against hers until Abby realized she was suspended a few inches off the ground, his body and the glass the only things holding her upright.

"Gibbs…Gibbs," she gasped, a frisson of fear snaking up her spine, her pussy gushing at the realization of how completely she was commanded. "Let me breathe!" she finally gasped out between kisses.

He kept her pinned there, though he pulled his head away, the flash of white resting against his lower lip making him look more feral. Something wasn't quite right here but she was reeling so much that she couldn't make sense of it.

She brought a shaking hand up, smoothing his hair back in a gesture that wasn't needed. He was cool and collected even now, lust, and almost amusement, shining in his eyes. It was less off putting than the intensity of their kiss.

"See anything vanilla there?"

"Nope," she managed, giving him a weak smile. Her hand started to drift toward her mouth, but she was distracted when the door opened and Tony sauntered in.

Tony! He could help her make sense of all of this.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, smirking. "Glad ya could make it." Abby watched as Gibbs' gaze ran from Tony's feet upward, lingering on the leather pants…

_Leather pants_?

Tony was in full-on clubbing wear, the expensive Italian leather pants painted on him, a dark green shirt tucked into them. He was hot…and she was out of her element. Gibbs was watching Tony hungrily and Abby could just gape.

"C'mere." Gibbs' voice was silk covered steel.

"She know yet?" Tony asked.

"Know what?" she replied in a small voice but the men were completely focused on each other for the moment. Oh my God, they're together, she realized. Yet another one of her sexual fantasies was apparently true.

The conversations she and Tony had…the vampire fantasies. There were just that…weren't they?

"She's learning, but not yet. She'll figure it out, DiNozzo." Gibbs stepped back, letting Abby's feet touch the floor. "Get over here. I'm ready to eat."

Eat? Abby was momentarily confused, annoyed and a little jealous that Gibbs had let her go so quickly. Tony didn't have any food so how was Gibbs going to…?

"Where?"

"Standing up. Abby can watch and learn. Abbs…stand in front of Tony, but don't touch him yet.

Her feet seemed to move of their own volition and she stood in front of Tony, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. Tony's hand came up to touch her neck, stroking over the sore area. "He marked you." He turned his head to face Gibbs. "You marked her and she doesn't know?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"N-no. No, Gibbs." Tony blinked a couple of times and gave Abby a small smile.

_You okay_? she mouthed. When Tony nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. This was a surreal experience, but she didn't need to worry about crazy things like Gibbs being a vampire and taking Tony's blood. They were just things she and Tony used to get off…

Weren't they? _Weren't they_?

Abby watched as Gibbs stepped behind Tony, stretching slightly so that they were almost equal in height. "When I give you the signal, Abbs, I want you to get Tony's dick out and start stroking. Slowly. He doesn't get to come until I'm ready for him to." He glanced forward over Tony's shoulder and locked eyes on Abby again.

"We clear on that?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Abby hadn't intended to go there, but she recognized his power and control.

"Good girl. Watch. It's okay…he loves it."

Gibbs unbuttoned the first few buttons of Tony's shirt, pushing the fabric back and away from his neck and shoulders. Tony shrugged once, the shirt slipping down his arms and leaving his shoulders and upper torso bare. Gibbs' hands slid down Tony's body, lightly holding his hips. "Tell her how much you want it, DiNozzo. Make her understand…"

Abby watched Tony's Adam's apple bob once. "What he does to me, Abbs. When he bites down that first time. It's like my soul gets off."

Bites down? Abby's eyes left Tony's and she watched Gibbs, the way his mouth moved over Tony's neck and down into the thick muscle that ran toward his shoulder. Gibbs' mouth opened wider and Abby got a glimpse of sharp white fangs before Gibbs sealed his mouth over Tony's flesh and nodded to Abby.

Abby was so shocked that she didn't react, didn't respond to Gibbs' signal until he grabbed her hands, pressing them against Tony's crotch. "Oh!" she finally gasped.

Tony was letting out little growls, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. Abby worked the fly with shaking fingers, tugging Tony's cock out of its tight confines. He was hard, hot, wet, pre-cum coating the tip. Abby began to stroke it slowly in a loose fist, her eyes darting from what Gibbs was doing to Tony's dick.

"No more, Gibbs," Tony gasped. His eyes fell open, his pupils entirely blown. Abby gasped and reached a hand up to touch his face. "I'm okay, Abbs. Really okay."

She swallowed hard again, watching as Gibbs pulled back, fangs clearly shining in his mouth.

"Tony?" she asked, her voice tumultuous. The ideas that vampires could exist was one thing, but thinking—_no realizing_—Gibbs was one, that was another thing entirely.

"I'm okay, Abbs. He knows when to stop. Abby wondered about that when Gibbs moved in again and nipped Tony's neck, hard, a red spot immediately blooming. She touched her neck and then Tony's, realizing they had matching marks.

"Are you one too?" she asked. Gibbs stepped away finally, standing a few feet away from them and just watching.

"No. It's been offered though. Still thinking about it." He looked over at Gibbs and the stark longing in his eyes astounded Abby. She'd known Tony had a hard-on over Gibbs but she'd never seen such love before. Tony looked away, ducking his head, seeming almost embarrassed about the naked emotion he'd shown.

"You okay, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, drawing her attention back. She realized he'd stepped a few feet away, giving her time to adjust.

She squeezed Tony's cock one last time, knowing she'd play with it more soon, but that she needed to focus and concentrate. "Yeah. You're still Gibbs, right? Just with some dental work and a taste for iron?"

"I'm still Gibbs," he assured.

"You can go out in sunlight and all…"

"Yeah," he agreed. "My Kin have evolved throughout the centuries. We can eat and drink like normal, can go out in the sunlight, pretty much average folks."

"Except for the stealth and great senses and sex drive, and…" Tony added.

"This Vampire 101 or Abby's party?" Gibbs asked, shutting Tony right down. "I have a hard cock, you have a hard cock, and Abby's scent has been driving me crazy since dinner. I want to fuck you both until you can't remember your names. So shut up and get over here, both of you. And DiNozzo? Lose the pants. Those are great when you're dancing, but not practical to get in and out of."

Abby watched, smirking, as Tony wiggled and pulled, the pants finally in a heap on the ground. That little break was what she needed to regain her equilibrium. She had a ton of questions, but she knew there would be time to ask them later. When the room wasn't drenched with the scent of Alpha male and his subjects.

"Do you want me naked too?" Abby asked and Gibbs shook his head. "Just the pants for now, Tony," he instructed. The sight of Tony's hard cock sticking out from the tails of his shirt should have looked ridiculous, but with Tony's swagger it was somehow sexy.

"How do you want us?" Tony asked, and Abby had never heard so much lust in his voice before. It made her knees weak.

"Abby's birthday. Let her choose."

Abby gasped, a thrill running through her as she ran through her fantasy Rolodex. "I want Gibbs fucking me from behind, against the glass. And I want you, Tony, sitting on the ground and licking my pussy while he does me."

Gibbs growled approvingly and Abby couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be so hot!

"Audience?" Gibbs asked, and Abby shook her head. "Not now. Not yet. Maybe later?"

"Later," Gibbs agreed. "Got all night."

"Um…another thing about Gibbs you should know," Tony put in. "Sex drives that don't end. Gibbs can get it up a half dozen times in a night."

"Oh God," Abby whispered.

Gibbs led her gently to the window, hand cupping her throat. Even knowing what he was, she wasn't scared at all. It was still Gibbs in the end. He stroked her throat and she started purring, making a small sound of need as Tony began working her nipples into aching points again. His hands moved over her shirt, his wet cock gliding against her thigh. Gibbs' hand tightened fractionally, pressing inward almost to where it was hard to breathe, the pressure on her windpipe increasing.

When Gibbs released her throat, Abby was dizzy from desire, her neck feeling naked and cold.

Gibbs tugged her shirt off without preamble, tossing it in the corner of the room. "These nipples teased me all through dinner, the way they'd pressed against her dress. Time for a taste." His head lowered at the same time as Tony's and they each closed over a nipple at the same time.

The sensations were too much for anyone! Abby screamed, hands digging into their hair. Gibbs was licking and biting down hard, sending her cunt into spasms that were more than an orgasm, while Tony was alternating between licking and sucking. "Oh God!" This was too much sensation, she needed someone inside her, now.

Fingers tore off her thong and it slapped wetly to the ground. Even longer fingers spread her wide, while the first set of fingers plunged inside her molten core. "Tony!" Two of his fingers were inside her, while Gibbs' rougher finger was teasing her clit out of its hood.

Abby looked down at the most erotic sight she could imagine. Two heads, one silver, one brown, were working her breasts, two sets of fingers were on and inside her, and she sensed that Gibbs was jacking Tony off.

She was here…with Gibbs, with Tony. The realization was enough to send her close to the edge again and when Gibbs bit down on her tortured flesh, she came with another scream, her inner walls clenching at Tony.

"Fuck me, Gibbs. Fuck me!" Abby needed something thicker than fingers inside her and she knew Gibbs would fill her completely. "Fuck me…please fuck me!" she begged when they didn't move.

Gibbs finally lifted his head, a little streak of her blood making his lips extra red. It should have been disturbing, but it completely turned her on. "Come down, Abbs. Breathe. New intensity for you. You need to sit?"

She shook her head, body still quaking from the most intense orgasm of her life.

Gibbs stepped a couple of paces away and motioned Tony over. The sight of Tony crawling on his knees to Gibbs did something else for Abby. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life. And she wasn't any more vanilla than Gibbs!

She watched Gibbs crouch so that Tony could begin unbuttoning his shirt. When Gibbs' chest was revealed, Abby had to swallow her tongue. The man had to be supernatural! No guy in his forties could have a chest like that! She watched him stand now, legs apart and pelvis cocked forward and found her shaking legs carrying her closer.

"Like what ya see, Abbs?' Gibbs asked and she nodded. The entire situation was so hot. Tony on his knees, Gibbs' shirt off, Tony's hard-on rubbing over the thick carpet. Abby smirked when she realized that Tony was self stimulating, as much as he could against the thick pile.

"Yeah…you two together. Hot." She reached a hand out and traced over his chest. "Were you always built like this?" she remarked.

"Didn't come out of the womb this way," he shot back before he turned serious. "Was turned around the time Tony came to NCIS."

"Oh." There was a story there, but she sensed it would ruin the mood to ask more right now.

"Started working out with Tony a couple years back. Got back into fighting shape."

"Thank you, Tony," Abby said completely seriously, hand moving down Gibbs' abdomen, muscles defined but not quite six pack. Not that she minded. Six-pack abs were for Tony, not Gibbs.

She watched as Tony began cupping and stroking Gibbs' hard-on. The pants were loose and tented. "Please tell me that is all natural," Abby whispered.

"It is, Abbs. Eight inches of hard, hot male," Tony said, his voice low and gravelly.

"You measured?" she asked, sinking to her knees and reaching for it.

"Abbs…let him…" Gibbs warned even as Tony's eyes flashed with jealousy. She blinked a few times and nodded. "He's been waiting almost two weeks to suck my cock…let him have his moment." Gibbs stroked a hand through Tony's hair. "C'mere Abbs and give me a kiss."

Abby did as instructed, licking Gibbs' neck, tasting his earlobe, and running her tongue over his jaw. He'd freshly shaved this evening and the skin was smooth with only the barest rasp of stubble.

"Kiss my mouth, Abbs. You're gonna get one hell of a spanking if you don't learn to follow orders."

"Promise?" she asked in her most sultry whisper.

As his pants fell to the ground, the metal belt buckle hitting with a thump, she captured his mouth in a gentle, lazy kiss. The edge had been bled off her need and she was ready to explore his mouth. And he let her this time, tongue tracing over sharpened and elongated canines, his mouth partially opened, little moaning gasps coming from him.

Abby pulled away, wanting to watch one of her hottest fantasies in action. Tony's eyes were closed and he was humming low as he sucked Gibbs down. Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Tony's head. "Let her see…just a second."

Tony nodded, withdrawing, grinding his own cock against the carpet.

"My god!" Abby wanted to touch, to get up close and real personal, but she respected that Gibbs wanted Tony to have his taste first. But god, he was gorgeous. His long, thick cock glistened with Tony's saliva and the streaks of pearly liquid.

"He's gonna swallow, Abbs. And I stay so hard I'm gonna fuck you right afterward. Watch him take me right down. Trained him well."

There was an underlying theme from the alpha male and she just watched him, nodding mutely, mind awash of images of her own "training", whatever that might be.

"You wanna be trained, don't you?"

Abby nodded, eyes wide. Was she that transparent?

A thrill went through Gibbs when Abby admitted that she'd like some training. Tony had fallen so easily into the role, it had been so natural. Both men had grown as Gibbs coaxed Tony to explore his limits, and beyond. But Abby wasn't a straitlaced cop, Gibbs was getting someone much more sexually adventurous. Her training would be different.

Tony groaned as he took Gibbs down again, slowly, tongue moving expertly over the vein on the underside of his shaft. Tony could worship Gibbs' cock for hours, until his hands cramped and jaw cracked. Gibbs wouldn't let him take it too far tonight. They were already primed and he wanted to be buried inside both of them. Abby's wet cunt and Tony's hot ass…it was far too much mental stimulation for a mortal man.

Gibbs thanked God every day that he was more than that.

Tony always followed orders and knew to prepare himself. Gibbs could imagine that his male lover was loose and relaxed. He'd slide right home. And Abby…she was drenched, soaked.

While Tony sucked and licked, Gibbs watched Abby. He'd assumed she'd take the news pretty well, but hadn't thought it would be this easy. There would be a lot of questions later. He admired Abby's restraint but realized her normal chatter was probably lost in a sexual haze.

Tony bit down lightly and Gibbs returned his attention to DiNozzo. Tony wasn't gonna share well. Initially anyway. "So good, Tony," he encouraged. "Suck me hard…get me off. I want to come right down your throat."

Tony's groan vibrated to his balls and Gibbs widened his stance, giving Tony permission to tease his hole. Tony wasn't allowed entry with more than a finger—yet—but even that was enough stimulation to get Gibbs off most days. Coupled with Tony's talented mouth.

Tony beckoned Abby down and coated his finger in her saliva, and Gibbs nodded his approval, pressing outward so that Tony could enter with the most ease. They could tease and taunt and play later, Gibbs wanted results.

Now.

Tony usually only prodded his hole, but this time he eagerly fucked his finger in and out of Gibbs' ass, wringing growls from him as he fucked forward and then back, straining for more. "Yeah…Tony. God…"

At some point, Abby had pulled off her skirt and she was teasing her swollen pussy as she watched. "God," she whispered, echoing Gibbs' statement.

It was going to be over soon. Tony's finger was jolting him hard, his mouth almost brutal as he sucked and pulled. "Tony…swallow," Gibbs ordered, his ass clenching around his lover's finger, the lightning racing down his spine and exploding into Tony's welcoming mouth.

The sounds of Tony swallowing and Gibbs' harsh breathing were only drowned out by Abby's small cries of need.

"Just a second, Abbs…" Gibbs couldn't find his breath. He pulled Tony to his feet, jolted when Tony's finger withdrew, and kissed him deeply, tasting himself. "You two kiss," he managed to say before stepping back. He needed to catch his breath.

Tony hurried to the small sink, washing his finger off, and then returned to Abby, taking her face in his hands and kissing her hard. Tony's need was evident in his painfully hard cock and before Gibbs had worked out what he was doing, he sank to his knees, tugging the swollen flesh into his mouth, scraping his fangs over it in the way he knew Tony loved.

"Gibbs!"

"Kiss her. Keep kissing her. Kiss her 'til you come in my mouth."

"Y-yes, Boss."

Fuck. Hearing that phrase while having sex was a turn on. He breathed in Tony's musk, the scent of aroused male overlaid by something so elementally DiNozzo. He was addicted to Tony's scent and taste. To Tony's cum and blood. And he was ready to share that with Abby as well and Tony with her.

Gibbs lapped at the head until more pre-cum bubbled out the tip and then he scraped a fang across the blunt head. "More," Tony groaned. His boy liked a little pain.

Gibbs smiled around Tony's cock head and devoured him, the few drops of blood he'd consumed earlier making his own rush hotter and faster in his veins. Experienced hands cupped and gently rolled Tony's balls.

Gibbs glanced up to see Abby's arms wrapped are Tony, their eyes shut. They were kissing deeply, slowly, a counterpoint to the need that both of them shared. Gibbs spread Abby's naked lips, finding her clit again with his finger and flicking it from side to side. He wanted both of them to come together. He needed that power over them.

Abby's hips started rocking and Tony began thrusting deep into Gibbs' mouth. Sensing what his male lover wanted, Gibbs allowed his fangs to run over Tony's shaft, working his boy's balls

Tony tore his mouth away from Abby's for a moment. "More fang, Gibbs! Give me more! Do it!"

Gibbs arched a brow and looked up and Tony nodded. Abby swatted his hand away despite her own need, probably sensing that this was an important moment to Tony.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, coming up for air. This was a huge gift—he knew it and Tony knew it. It changed everything.

"Cock head," Tony replied, staring into Gibbs' eyes.

"Might hurt," Gibbs warned.

"Just a little prick. Please….I know what I want. I know I'm bonding to you."

Gibbs nodded, eyes closing in proper appreciation for the moment. He jacked Tony's cock slowly, letting the realization wash over him. Tony was asking him to mix cum and blood, Tony was giving himself over to Gibbs, accepting him as lover and protector. It was a larger gift than he deserved, but he'd take it and cherish it.

"You sure?" he asked one last time.

"Yes," Tony's voice was emotional, strained. Gibbs nodded, lowering his head and taking a sip of Tony's blood.

"Oh fuck, Gibbs! Oh fuck, Gibbs!" Tony was crying out in ecstasy, huge pulses of cum shooting forcefully into Gibbs' mouth, Abby's arms coming around him to support him. "Gibbs….I…."

Gibbs swallowed, groaning at the taste, lifting his head, nodding. "I know, Tony."

He couldn't ruin this moment by fucking Abby right there and then. There would be time for that later. He'd just bonded with DiNozzo and from the look in Abby's eyes, he'd bond with her sooner rather than later as well.

"Come on, you two," he said, standing and leading them over to the bed. "Twenty minutes lying here won't kill us. Rest your legs and get you ready for the pounding I'm going to give you both."

Tony and Abby curled up like two kittens, arms wrapped around each other, Abby lying on top of Tony. It was cute and innocent and brought out every protective instinct in him. He leaned over them, kissing first Tony and then Abby, burrowing next to their warmth.

"Will you do that to me?" Abby asked, stroking his arm.

"What? Bonding?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe in a while, Abbs. You need to know what it means. When we're done here, you two come back to my place. I have a lot of Kin books at home. You can read up on it. Then, if you decide you really want to bond, we'll talk it over as a family. You, me, and Tony."

"Kin?" Abby asked, looking at him curiously.

"Family. My vampire family."

"Vampire family. Wild…" Abby gave him a sleepy little smile. "And now the three of us are a family too? Gibbs, this is the best birthday present ever. Let me nap and then I'll be raring to go for round two."

Just as Gibbs started to drift off, Abby's voice reached his ears. "So glad there's nothing vanilla about you, Gibbs."

"Me too," Gibbs and Tony replied together.

As their breathing evened out, Gibbs' eyes popped open and he watched Abby and Tony. His life had changed completely tonight and he couldn't be happier. Abby wasn't the only one who had gotten a hell of a present.


End file.
